bladesandbeastsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amethyst Dragon
( )' | env=Temperate Mountain Forests (Near Water) | org=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, and Young Adult: Solitary or Clutch (2–5); Adult, Mature Adult, Old, Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, or Great Wyrm: Solitary, pair, or Family (1–2 and 2–5 Offspring) | cr1=Challenge Rating:4 | cr2=Challenge Rating:5 | cr3=Challenge Rating:7 | cr4=Challenge Rating:10 | cr5=Challenge Rating:13 | cr6=Challenge Rating:15 | cr7=Challenge Rating:18 | cr8=Challenge Rating:20 | cr9=Challenge Rating:21 | cr10=Challenge Rating:23 | cr11=Challenge Rating:24 | cr12=Challenge Rating:26 | treas=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, Young Adult: Standard; Adult, Mature Adult, Old: Double Standard; Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Triple Standard | align= | adv1=6–7 | adv2=9–10 | adv3=12–13 | adv4=15–16 | adv5=18–19 | adv6=21–22 | adv7=24–25 | adv8=27–28 | adv9=30–31 | adv10=33–34 | adv11=36–37 | adv12=39+ | la=Wyrmling +5; Very Young +5; Young +5; Juvenile +6; Others — }} *Can also cast Arcane Spells and those from the Mind, Trickery, and Protection domains as Psionic Powers. Among the most powerful of the Gem Dragons, Amethyst Dragons are honorable, regal creatures that tend to approach life with a detached air, ignoring the conflicts of good and evil, law and chaos. At best, they see these conflicts as petty squabbles over inconsequential points of view, and not worthy of their time or consideration. These majestic Dragons consider themselves to be the first Gem Dragons and therefore entitled to commanding the others, and most of the lesser gem Dragons acquiesce to this leadership - in everyday life and in the Council Aerie. While Amethyst Dragons consider their Silver and Copper cousins to be foolish and have an active dislike of Red and White Dragons, they do not consider any life form to be their inherent enemies. They prefer to reason out a settlement through discussion and negotiation rather than through combat, but they can and will fight if they must. Being honorable and noble, these Dragons never hide or attempt to ambush foes. To them, even retreating is a dishonorable action, but they will flee if faced with certain death. Amethyst Dragons keep vassals to attend to their needs, though they do not place as many restrictions or requirements on them as other Dragon Lords do. Most keep at least one hidden, underwater cave for seclusion and secrecy. At birth, Wyrmling Amethyst Dragons have lavender skin with fine, translucent-purple scales. These scales darken as the creature grows older, eventually reaching a sparkling lavender color. Combat Being honorable and noble, these Dragons never hide or attempt to ambush foes. To them, even retreating is a dishonorable action, but they will flee if faced with certain death. If talk fails, an amethyst dragon attacks first with its breath weapon, then its psionics and spells. Breath Weapon (Su): An Amethyst Dragon has two types of breath weapons, a line of force and a cone of sonics. Every creature within the area of the sonics must succeed on a fortitude save or become stunned for 1 round per age category of the Dragon or until struck. Water Breathing (Ex): An Amethyst Dragon can breathe underwater indefinitely and can freely use its breath weapons, spells, and other abilities while submerged. Alternate Form (Su): A Young or older Amethyst Dragon can assume any animal or humanoid form of Medium size or smaller as a Standard Action three times per day. This ability functions as a Polymorph spell cast on itself at its Caster Level, except that the Dragon does not regain Hit Points for changing form and can only assume the form of an animal or humanoid. The Dragon can remain in its animal or humanoid form until it chooses to assume a new one or return to its natural form. Spell-Like Abilities: At Will—''Gembomb'' (Very Young or older), Repelling Shield (Juvenile or older); 3/day— Wingbind (Adult or older), Force Cage (Ancient or older); 1/day— Wall of Force (Old or older), Force Crush (Great Wyrm). Skills: Appraise, Bluff, and Sense Motive are considered Class skills for Sapphire Dragons. Category:Dragons Category:True Dragons Category:Gem Dragons